LLuvia
by SS-Shooting star
Summary: Tal vez no fue un beso bajo la lluvia pero... fue suficiente para mantenerla sonriendo el resto del día


Espero les guste :D

**Lluvia  
>. <strong>

**S**akura frunció levemente el ceño al darse cuenta que estaba lloviendo, sí, ya no estaba chispeando como hace tan sólo seis minutos, ahora más bien parecía que un diluvio estaba por comenzar... bueno quizás estaba exagerando. Miró de nuevo hacía el frente del salón, para ser más exactos hacía el reloj que se encontraba a un lado del pizarrón y suspiró derrotada, tan sólo faltaban cinco minutos para que la clase de Inglés terminará y por lo tanto era más que seguro que terminaría empapada, ¿por qué el edificio de Inglés tenía que quedar tan lejos de su facultad?. Mal día para olvidar la sombrilla... o para traer el suéter más delgado que tenía.

—Haruno Sakura.—Escuchó su mombre salir de los labios de Shizune.

—Here—Respondió y comenzó a guardar sus cosas, Shizune tenía la costumbre de pasar lista al final de la clase para asegurarse de que todos permanecieran hasta el final de la hora.

**S**e levantó y caminó hacía la puerta de salida cuando ya tan sólo faltaban tres nombres de la lista por pronunciar y se quedó ahí, asumiendo el hecho de que terminaría totalmente mojada, hasta que una brillante solución apareció en su mente, Ino también tenía clase de Inglés a esa hora y seguramente ella si tendría una sombrilla consigo... claro que no contó con la probabilidad de que ella ya se hubiera ido.

**A**poyó su frente contra la pared del ahora vacío salón, definitivamente alguien allá arriba la odiaba.

—Sakura-Chan—Escuchó a Naruto pronunciar su nombre cerca de su oído al mismo tiempo que algo cálido la envolvía.—Creo que eres mala prediciendo el clima—Se separó de ella y cuando Sakura se giró fue recibida por la siempre brillante sonrisa del Uzumaki—Nos vemos luego.

—Adiós.

**E**lla sonrió y se acomodo mejor en la chamarra que Naruto le había dado, a veces envidiaba el buen novio que Hinata tenía, pero ella bien sabía que no amaba a Naruto, tal vez sólo estaba enamorada de la idea de un noviazgo, si tenía que ser eso, después de todo quería a Naruto como al hermano que nunca tuvo.

**A**justó su mochila en su hombro y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida del edificio, agradeció haberse puesto sus cómodos y confiables tenis en lugar de los hermosos zapatos que había comprado la semana anterior, giró para poder bajar las escaleras y ahí lo vio, un joven pelinegro que había detenido su andar en cuanto ella había aparecido en su visión, ella también se detuvo y lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos, intentando recordar si lo conocía, pero era imposible conocer a alguien como él y olvidarle.

**L**e sonrió y el azabache también lo hizo.

**B**ajó las escaleras reduciendo la distancia que los separaba y cuando estuvo a su lado dudó si hablarle o no, lo miró y se sorprendió al ver qué el también la miraba, y no pudo evitar sentirse como en una de esas bobas y empalagosas películas románticas que tanto amaba ver.

—Llegarás tarde a tu clase—Dijo y dio un paso antes de que el pelinegro hablará.

—Está lloviendo.

**S**akura sonrió burlona y es que hasta un bebé notaría que estaba lloviendo. Al parecer él también se dio cuenta de lo bobo que había sonado así que cerró los ojos, como si se estuviera regañando a si mismo.

—Uchiha Sasuke—Dijo mientras ponía en su mano una sombrilla negra que ya se encontraba mojada.

—Haruno Sakura—Respondió—Gracias, Sasuke.

—Hmp

**Y** se alejó de él, probablemente no lo volvería a ver pero no podía darse el lujo de quedarse más tiempo porque sino seguramente se perdería del examen por el cual había estudiado tanto la noche anterior.

**U**na risa estruendosa seguida de un _"Eres un asco ligando Sasuke" y un "Cállate"_ fue lo último que escuchó.

**S**onrió.

**S**ería agradable volver a encontrarse con él.

_Tal vez no fue un beso bajo la lluvia pero... fue suficiente para mantenerla sonriendo el resto del día_

Lel  
>Bien no sé que decir acerca de esto... Es parecido a algo que me sucedió en un día lluvioso C:<br>Espero les haya gustado c:

Comentarios, críticas y sugerencias son bien recibidas :)


End file.
